A Cure for Insomnia
by Alli Elizabeth
Summary: The Spirit Detectives have some break-time, and are spending it at Kana's, a demon friend of theirs. Unknown to them, Kana has sleeping issues. Hieixoc Hieioc Oneshot. Hiei may be slightly OOC. I apologize. Rated T to be safe. Ya never know...
1. A Cure for Insomnia

"Give it back, Kana!"  
"Never!" I yell back at the three-eyed demon as I run, top-speed, between the trees. I can't help myself sometimes; he's just that fun to tease because he gets annoyed so easily.  
Holding the katana tightly, I leap up into a tree, jumping swiftly from branch to branch. Of course, Hiei's not too far behind. I end up at a wall of solid rock; the mountain. 'Fuck.' I sidestep as Hiei lunges at me from behind. I just smile, laughing inside as he glares at me.  
"I'll kill you, you stupid girl. Give. Back. My. Katana."  
I giggle and shake my head. In a second, he's pinned me to the ground, glaring holes through me.  
"Why do you constantly feel the need to annoy me?" he seethes.  
I shrug, "Because it's funny to see you get worked up?"  
He growls. I still smile, holding up his sword, "At least you aren't bored anymore." He tilts his head, seeming to actually think about it. After a few seconds, he sighs and takes his sword back. He stands pulling me up with him.  
"I was right, right?" I ask.  
He just starts walking back, "Hn."  
I giggle again and run after him, jumping at him halfway there. I collide with his back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.  
He says nothing, only hooks his arms under my legs to hold me up. "You're lucky; I could just let you fall on your backside, you know."  
I rest my head on his shoulder, "I know, but against all logic and intelligent advice, I trust you."  
"And you know that's very unwise, correct?"  
I laugh, "Yeah, but since when have I been known for being 'wise'?"  
"Hn, whatever."  
I ignore his last comment and snuggle into his back, watching the trees pass by slowly.  
"So how long until we go back to doing Koenma's dirtywork?" Hiei asks randomly.  
"About a month," I answer. "He said we had some time to unwind. Things have been pretty quiet lately, so the Spirit Detective team isn't really needed right now."  
"Hm, honestly, I think I'd rather be slashing through someone. No offense, but there isn't much to do at your place, and I don't deal with boredom very well," he states. I can't help but giggle, knowing he's not kidding AT ALL.  
"I know, which is why I _'constantly feel the need to annoy you'_," I say, mocking him with that last part. He lets go of my legs, making me squeak and hold onto him tighter. "Eep!" Almost instantly after, he grabs my legs again, smirking. I glare at him and pout, whacking his arm. He just snickers at me. I huff, "Rude." He shrugs. I sigh and continue, "Like I was saying, I annoy you so you won't be bored, because you get agitated when you're bored, meaning it doesn't take much to set you off when that happens. I'd really rather have you trying to hack ME to pieces instead of Yusuke or Kuwabara."  
"Why?"  
"Because I know how to calm you down afterwards."  
"Hn."  
I giggle again, knowing he won't argue. We go the rest of the way in silence, but it's a nice silence, really peaceful. We both thrive on whatever quiet or peace we can get, since there's rarely any back at my place, which is where the boys are staying over our little "vacation month".  
"We're here, Kana."  
I lift my head slightly, "Hm?" We're back at my house. "Oh. Damn, I was comfortable," I mutter jokingly, smiling. Hiei just "hn"s again and lets go of my legs as I release his neck. I move in front of him, walking backwards, "Thanks, Hiei."  
"Hn."  
I laugh quietly and walk inside, him trailing silently behind me. As soon as we walk in, Yusuke gapes at me as Hiei goes to "his" windowsill.  
"I don't get it! Hiei chases you out of here with intent to kill, and you both come back like nothing happened! What's the deal with you, Kana!?" he cries.  
I just laugh again, "No idea what you're talkin' about, Yusuke."  
He growls, and I notice Hiei smirking from his perch at the window.  
"I swear, Urameshi, it's all an act; they do it to cover up the fact that they're together. I think they go off and make-out when they run out like that," Kuwabara murmurs to Yusuke. I whack him on the head as I walk past. "Hey!"  
"~You brought it on yourseee-eelf," I say in a singsong voice, then proceed to the kitchen. "Hey, Kurama," I greet him. He turns to me, his usual kind smile on his face.  
"I see you're alright, Kana. That's a relief. I thought perhaps Hiei might lose his temper and hurt you this time."  
I chuckle, "Nah, I'm fine, and Hiei's at his window. Thanks for bein' concerned, though." He nods, going back to whatever it is he's making. I peek over his shoulder, "Need any help?"  
He shakes his head, "No, that's alright. Thank-you for offering, though."  
I smile, "Sure thing." My cellphone rings, then. '_Grow Up_? That's Botan's tone...' I go to the archway between the living room and kitchen and answer the phone, "Yeeeeees?"  
"Kana? It's me, Botan. I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight." I smile again.  
"Yep, and I already bought all the junk food and such, so don't worry about it."  
"Alright, thanks. See you tonight, then!" is her cheery reply.  
"'Kay, see ya." I hang up my phone and walk back into the living room, dropping myself on the couch.  
"What was that all about?" Yusuke asks, referring to the phone conversation that had just ended. I look at him oddly.  
"I told you yesterday, Yusuke; Botan's bringing Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru here for a sleepover tonight." He just blinks. I sigh, "When I talk to you, do you actually listen, or does it just sound like ringing in your ears?" He shrugs in response. Typical. "This is why I like Kurama and Hiei better; when I talk to them, it's not like talking to a pile of bricks and one rock," I say, heading upstairs to my room. Honestly, this isn't anything new. Yusuke and Kuwabara barely EVER listen to me, unless I'm throwing insults at them or something.  
I close my door and flop down on the bed face down. 'Mmm... sleepy... Insomnia sucks...' I hear my door open and close, then someone walks up to my bed and just stands there. I don't move, thinking maybe they'll just leave if I don't respond. My eye twitches when they poke the left side of my face. I open my eyes, "What, Hiei?"  
He just kinda stares down at me, "What's got _you_ in a bad mood?"  
I sigh, "I'm not. Go away."  
"You're lying."  
I growl and turn onto my back, laying one arm over my eyes. "It doesn't matter. And I'm not lying, because I'm not in a bad mood." 'It's more like just annoyed...'  
"Then why are you annoyed?" he asks.  
I sigh again, "Hiei, we've talked about you doing that..."  
"I don't care. Talk."  
I laugh quietly, "Why do you care?"  
He shrugs, "I don't, but you're clearly ticked off, and since you do such a good job of irritating me, I thought I'd return the favor."  
I shrug this time, "Whatever. Good luck with that."  
He sits on the bed, leaning against the footboard. "Do I have to ask again?"  
"Seriously, Hiei, it's nothing. I'm just kinda sick of those two being the idiots they are 24/7."  
He stares out the window, "You know they're morons. I don't understand why you get so mad about it."  
"I don't. Just a little frustrated. That's why I told you it's no big deal; I'm mostly up here to be away from them and for the quiet. I was resting because I don't sleep. Insomnia's a bitch..." I mutter that last part.  
Hiei arches one eyebrow at me, "You're an insomniac?"  
I nod, "Haven't slept in almost six years." He still stares at me strangely. I ignore it and close my eyes again.  
Hiei shifts from what I can hear. I open my eyes again and find him hovering over me, just staring. "What are you doing?" He doesn't answer, just reaches up and touches my left ear. I go rigid automatically.  
"Have you always had pointed ears?" he asks.  
I shake my head, "I usually cover them up, so other people don't see them." Hiei grasps the tip of my ear. I subconsciously gasp, a shiver running up my spine. He looks back at me and tilts his head. "They're sensetive... 'Specially at the tips..." I murmur, knowing I'm probably blushing. He nods, then starts tracing the shell of my ear with his fingertips. I sigh contently, my eyes clouding over a little.  
Hiei chuckles, "You remind me of a cat sometimes, Kana."  
"Hmmm..." I hum, mentally agreeing with him. My eyelids start to feel heavy.  
"Go to sleep; six years is a long time to go without rest, even for a demon. It'll start to affect you soon."  
By now, I'm so out of it that I don't argue. I let myself drift into an almost unfamiliar state of unconsciousness.

My eyes flutter open and take in the dim light filling my room. I look out my window and gasp, 'It's sundown already?' I think back a little and vaguely remember falling asleep, and... Hiei'd been tracing my ear. I feel my face heat up and shake my head. I smile softly and glance at the clock.  
'6:21... Botan and the girls will be here soon.' I stand up and stretch, my joints popping into place. I walk out of my room and head downstairs, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I go. When I reach the living room, Kurama's the only one there, reading one of his books. I glance around, "It's quiet... Where are the others? It's NEVER this peaceful when Yusuke and Kuwabara are here."  
Kurama chuckles at that, "I agree, but they're here, alright. Hiei's outside, and Yusuke and Kuwabara are in the kitchen; I think they're playing cards at the table."  
I just stare at him for a second. o_O That's. Amazing. "Hmm... weird," I mutter, combing my fingers through my long hair.  
*Ding-Dong*  
"That's the girls," I muse out loud, moving to open the door. When I do, I'm glomped by the grim reaper (I bet I'm the only person alive who can honestly say that).  
"Hi, Kana," Keiko and Yukina greet in unison. I wave from my current place on the floor, Botan having knocked me down. Yeah, being, like, a foot shorter than everyone else sucks sometimes.  
"Hey, Botan? You should probably let the poor girl go now; You're gonna suffocate her." Shizuru, I owe you one for that.  
Botan lets go and I gasp for breath.  
"Hey, Shizuru," I wheeze out.  
She waves, "Hey."  
I get up and glomp Yukina, at which she laughs and hugs me back.  
"Hey girls, what's up?" Yusuke greets, walking in with Kuwabara. Everyone exchanges their "hello"s and I notice that someone's missing.  
Completely unnoticed, I slip out the back door and into the backyard. Well, it's not really a yard; it's more like a forest behind my house. Anyway, I walk out onto the grass and look up. Sure enough, there's Hiei, asleep up on a branch, leaning against the trunk. I smile and start climbing up the branches. When I reach the one he's on, I have to bite my tongue to keep from giggling; he's so cute when he's asleep!  
I brush some of his bangs from his face, and immediately after, he's got a grip on my wrist. His eyes open, not even in a glare, and meet mine.  
I smile again, "Morning, Hiei. The girls are here."  
He lets go of my wrist. "Hn."  
I tilt my head, "Aren't you gonna come inside?"  
"Why?"  
"Because you'll miss everything if you don't," I reason. He shrugs and I sigh, "I thought this might happen, so I bought something for later on that _might_ make you change your mind." Hiei looks at me curiously, making me laugh. "I got four different flavors of sweet snow."  
His eyes light up briefly before he sighs in defeat, "Fine."  
I glomp him, "Yay!" He shakes his head, mildly used to this. I let go and jump down, Hiei following close behind. I walk back inside and go up to my room, grab the chips and what-not that I'd hidden from Yusuke and Kuwabara, then skip back downstairs and dump everything on the coffee table.  
The two aforementioned boys gape at it like fish, "How did we not find that!? We saw her come home with it and looked everywhere!"  
I glare at Yusuke, "You went. In. My. Room?"  
He stares up at me from the floor nervously, "Um... maybe?"  
*WHACK!*  
"Go in my room again and I'll gauge your eyes out with a spork," I mutter as the two wince, holding the new bumps on their heads. I sit on the arm of the couch, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.  
Hiei reaches up from next to me and grasps the tip of my ear.  
Poof. Stress gone.  
My head tilts to the side, and I faintly register everyone staring at me.  
"What did you do to her? I've never seen her this calm before," Keiko comments. Hiei just shrugs, not answering as he releases my ear.  
I turn and look at him, "Thanks." He nods. Botan literally jumps up from the couch with a wide smile on her face. 'I don't like that smile she's got...'

'Should'a known...' Botan had us all sitting in a circle, a bottle set in the middle. But, no, this isn't spin the bottle, really. It's actually 7 minutes in heaven; the bottle's just how we get our "closet-buddies".  
Botan takes her seat between Keiko and Yusuke, "Okay, the only rules are that if it lands on yourself or someone of the same gender, you spin again. I'll spin the bottle to decide who goes first!" God, Botan, sometimes I don't get _why_ we keep you around... She grabs the bottle and gives it a decent spin.  
I choke back a laugh when the bottle slows to a stop on Kuwabara. Instead of getting all excited, he blushes faintly and hits Yusuke when he starts laughing. He reaches out and spins the bottle at a good speed. I watch the thing turn and pray that it lands on anyone but me. My prayers are, amazingly, answered when it slows down, stopping on none other than Yukina. I can't help but smile softly. 'Good for them; at least they get along... Wait a minute...' A thought hits me, then. 'Uh-oh...' I look across the circle at Hiei, and I can tell right away that he's not very happy.  
Even from my place across from him, I can tell he's gritting his teeth and clutching the carpet tightly. As the door closes behind the two, I notice him about to make a mad dash for the closet.  
I leap across the circle, "NOOOOO!!" and tackle him to the floor. He starts wrestling with me, trying to claw his way out from under me. The others just watch, obviously amused.  
"Get off of me, Kana!"  
"No! You can't interrupt their turn!"  
"I don't give a damn, GET. OFF."  
I shake my head and keep him pinned down, "Would you relax!? It's just a game! Calm. Down."  
After a few minutes, Hiei stops struggling and glares daggers at me, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat.  
"Are you calm now?" I ask like I'm talking to a little kid.  
"Hn."  
I sigh, "Good." I get off of him and glance at the clock. '5... 4... 3... 2... 1,' I open the closet door, and the two of them are standing there staring at the floor, their faces both practically GLOWING red. I just giggle and step aside so they can go back to the circle.  
Even though he doesn't notice, Kuwabara earns a totally EVIL glare from Hiei. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud as I take my seat next to Yukina again. I smirk and nudge her with my elbow. When she looks at me, I motion towards Kuwabara with my eyes. She blushes and nods with a small smile. Silently, I mouth, "Where?" She points to her lips discreetly.  
"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" I glomp her, knocking her to the floor. She laughs at me and sits back up, her smile (and mine) still in place.  
~What was that about?~  
I sigh. ~When will you learn to stay out of my head?~  
~When I feel like it. Now answer.~  
~No.~  
~I will hurt you, Kana.~  
~I will kill you if you try, Hiei.~  
"Kana?"  
I turn to Yukina, "Hmm?"  
"Your turn," she says, pointing to the bottle.  
I roll my eyes, 'This oughtta be good...' I grab the bottle and give it a good spin. I can only wish for it NOT to land on Yusuke, because Keiko would murder me, or Kuwabara, because Yukina would be upset, and then I'd feel horrible for, like, ever.

Wish granted.  
'Oh man...'  
The bottle's pointing straight at Hiei.  
'Aaaaaaaand I'm dead.' Doing my best to ignore Yusuke and Kuwabara and their catcalls, I walk into the closet, my face burning. Hiei walks in behind me and the door is closed. I keep my eyes to the floor. Twenty silent seconds pass before I decide to break the awkward quiet. "I'm sorry about this, Hiei." I don't look up when he replies, either.  
"Why are you sorry? You didn't _make_ the bottle stop there."  
I sigh, "No, but I _did_ kinda force you to be here in the first place, so this is sorta my fault." I look up as I finish that sentence and see Hiei facing me.  
"Technically, you didn't force me to do anything. I agreed because I knew I'd get something out of it in the end, and I was right."  
I just send him a confused look, watching as he steps towards me.  
His crimson eyes stare straight into mine as he stops in front of me. "I guess I was really only half-right, actually. Because now..." he pauses, reaching up and cupping my cheek. He leans really close to me, and I press my back to the wall, my breath catching in my throat. "...I get two things out of all this."  
I blink once, and find that his lips are on mine. I can't think right for a minute, but once the initial shock wears off, I kiss back. His hand moves from my cheek to the back of my neck, while his other hand slips around the arch of my back, pulling me towards him. I rest my hands on his chest, pressing my body against his. When he pulls back, Hiei rests his forehead against mine. I try to get my breath back, when he softly brushes his fingertips over the tip of my ear.  
"Mmm..." I close my eyes again, a kind of purring sound coming from my throat.  
Hiei chuckles at me, "You even purr like a cat, Kana."  
"TEN SECONDS!" Botan calls from outside.  
He sighs, but leans over near my ear. "We'll talk later," he whispers, then pecks my cheek and steps back near the door. Right on cue, Yusuke pulls the door open.  
He frowns at us, obviously disappointed. "You didn't do anything? Man, you guys are no fun."  
Hiei steps out, "Hn."  
I laugh and take my place next to Yukina again. She taps my shoulder, smiling. I giggle, already knowing what she wants to ask. I nod and place one finger over my lips. Her eyes light up, and she hugs me happily.  
I look over at Hiei and am a little lost when I see him smirking. ~What are you smirking at?~  
~I think I understand how you two communicate now.~  
~Oh yeah?~  
~Hn, that fool better learn to sleep with his eyes open.~  
~Oh, leave him alone... Wow, I can't believe I just defended him.~  
~Why shouldn't I kill him?~  
I sigh very quietly. ~Because I know something you don't.~  
Hiei quirks an eyebrow, obviously curious. I smirk and keep my spiritual awareness focused so he can't get into my head again.  
I look up when I hear Kuwabara going into hysterics. Keiko and Yusuke are blushing insanely, and the bottle's pointing in Keiko's direction. 'How perfect is that?'

About four hours later, everyone decides it's time to start heading to bed. I bid my good-nights to everyone, save for one demon in black who seems to have disappeared, and climb the stairs to my room, ready for another sleepless night.  
I lay down on my bed and close my eyes, only hearing a faint sliding sound and a "click" afterwards. I gasp as someone wraps their arms around me from behind.  
"You should try locking your windows before you go to sleep."  
'Hiei.' I lay my hands over his, "Why? It's not like I sleep at night." I bite back a small gasp as he starts kissing down my neck.  
"Kana... Will you be mine?"  
My ears twitch as a small smile comes to my face, "I always have been, since the day we met." I have to bite my tongue to keep from crying out, as Hiei sinks his teeth into my neck. When he releases it, he pulls me close to him and nuzzles my neck. I know that I've been marked, and I'm his from now on...  
_...And I wouldn't have it any other way._


	2. 'Jerk' 'Tease' 'Jerk'

When I wake up the next morning, two things come to my attention. The first is the fact that I'm WAKING UP.  
'...When did I fall asleep?'  
Seconds after, the next thing I notice is that my face is buried in the crook of Hiei's neck, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. After a moment of thought, the night before comes back to me. I smile and snuggle into him. I feel him start stroking my back and sigh contently, "Morning."  
He looks down at me, "You know, for an insomniac, you sleep like a rock."  
I laugh, "Yes, I'm a disgrace to insomniacs everywhere."  
He chuckles and leans his head down, kissing the top of my head. "Do you want to get up?"  
I smile kinda childishly, "Depends; what time is it?"  
He smirks and looks past me at the alarm clock, "11:46."  
My eyes widen, "No way." I crane my neck to see the clock myself. 11:46. "How the hell did I sleep that long?" I know I haven't slept, like _really_ slept, for a long time, but this? That's just NOT normal.  
Hiei shrugs, "I take it you want to get up, then?"  
I nod slightly as I look back at him again. "I have a question, though."  
"Hm?"  
"Do we tell the others, or shall we let them figure it out?" I ask, grinning.  
He rests his forehead on mine, "They can find out for themselves." Hiei seems to phase out then, staring straight into my eyes.  
"What?" I ask, a light red on my face.  
"Your eyes are... really bright when you wake up. The color I mean; it really stands out."  
My blush darkens as I look away, turning my head downwards to the right. I instantly regret doing so when Hiei lightly bites my left ear. A shiver goes through my entire body, and I try to pull away, "Cut it out, Hiei."  
He laughs at my reaction and pulls me against him, "Look at me then, Kana."  
I do so and am slightly surprised when he meets my lips with his.  
He pulls back shortly after, smirking. "Better."  
I mock-glare at him, "Jerk."  
He only smirks wider and pecks my cheek, "Your point?"  
I giggle quietly, "I don't have one, but we should get up now; the others are probably already awake."  
He nods and lets go of my waist.  
In an attempt to catch him off-guard, I quickly lean up and lay a kiss on his lips. Right when he starts to respond, I pull away and stick my tongue out at him, then get up from the bed.  
He glares at me, "Tease."  
I just laugh and grab an outfit from my closet before skipping off to the bathroom for a shower.

I come out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later after blow-drying my hair. I wander downstairs and find Yukina on the couch.  
*glomp*  
"Good morning, Kana," she laughs.  
"Morning!" I get off of her and walk calmly towards Hiei, who's sitting at the window, eyes closed. I poke his cheek, so he opens his eyes and looks at me. I smile, "Hellew."  
Hiei grabs my hand and pulls me towards him. He sets me on the windowsill so my back is against his chest, me sitting between his legs.  
I lean into him as he wraps his arms around my waist. I can faintly hear Yukina giggling as I look out the window. Someone else walks into the room, stopping about two steps in.  
"Oh, that is absolutely adorable!"  
I sigh, 'Botan.' "Guess they're gonna find out pretty fast," I murmur to Hiei.  
"Hn."  
"What're ya screamin' about, Botan?" That's definitely Kuwabara.

"I KNEW IT!!"  
I giggle and lay my hands over Hiei's, my eyes never leaving the window. "Technically, you didn't, because you said we were keeping it a secret, which means you thought this was going on for a while, which it wasn't," I say as-a-matter-of-factly. He makes no comment after that, only grumbles incoherently.  
"How long, then?" Botan asks, her cat-like curiosity kicking in.  
"Mmmm... about twelve hours?" I estimate.  
Hiei rests his chin on my shoulder, "Sounds about right."  
I nuzzle his cheek lightly.  
"Hey, if you two're gonna act all lovey-dovey, go do it somewhere where we don't have to watch," Kuwabara complains.  
Hiei smirks at him, "Jealous?"  
I laugh at that.  
Kuwabara only growls and stalks off, probably to tell Yusuke or Kurama. Botan grabs Yukina's hand and drags her off somewhere.  
I shake my head and laugh, not sure whether to worry or not.  
Hiei tightens his hold on my waist, "Now that you can't go anywhere, what, exactly, do you know that I don't, Kana?"  
I blink. "Umm... Pass?"  
He chuckles, "Nice try. Tell me."  
"Give me one reason why I should."  
"It involves my sister."  
"Psh, she doesn't know that, so that doesn't count," I reply.  
"If you don't, I'll bite your ear again."  
I stiffen. "You will not. And besides, that's a threat, not a reason, so that doesn't count either."  
He sighs, "Since when are you so literal?"  
"Since always."  
"Why?"  
"Because it annoys people, namely you," I answer cheerfully.  
"Why can't you just tell me?" he asks, sounding defeated.  
"Because I'd be betraying Yukina's trust. It's not for me to tell." 'Not to mention it could mean the end of Kuwabara's life...' I muse, making sure Hiei won't hear.  
He sighs again, "My sister's lucky."  
I look at him again, "Why's that?"  
"She has you as a best friend. You're loyal, and you refuse to tell her secrets, even to her brother."  
I shrug the shoulder that his head isn't resting on, "That's just how I am. It wouldn't be fair if I told you when she doesn't even know the two of you are related."  
"I understand that, Kana, but who would I tell?"  
I think about it for a second. "True..." I sigh and sit up slowly, turning to face him. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you're going to wish you hadn't asked."  
Hiei eyes me strangely, "Why is that?"  
"Because you're you. Just trust me."  
He nods.  
I grab his hands and weave my fingers around his. "She's not really sure, but... Yukina thinks she may actually be in love with Kuwabara," I explain hesitantly.  
His grip on my hands tightens briefly, and I notice his eye twitch. "Why would she ever-" I quickly cut him off, placing two fingers over his lips.  
"Don't judge, Hiei. It's not your decision to make, or mine," I chide, then move my hand back to his.  
He sighs in frustration, "Why _him_?"  
I shake my head, "I have no idea. But, then again, they say that's what love is sometimes; when you see something in the other person that no one else can or does."  
He looks at me for a few seconds without saying anything.  
"What?" I ask him, tilting my head.  
Hiei lets go of my hands and slips his arm around my waist again, pulling me closer. He places me on his lap, my back against the window, and nuzzles the crook of my neck, "Nothing, I just didn't expect you to say something like that."  
I grin, "I know, I'm just full of surprises."  
He chuckles, "Don't I know it."  
I wrap my arms around his shoulders, "For example..." I lean in and kiss him, knowing he's not expecting it. I feel him smirk against my lips as he starts to kiss back. Hiei's tongue slides over my lower lip, and I open my mouth slightly, giving him entrance. I have to suppress a moan when his tongue runs across mine. After another minute or two of this bliss, I pull back and sigh, "I know you're watching, Botan."  
Hiei looks at me strangely, then looks to the archway to the kitchen. Sure enough, the grim reaper's standing there watching us.  
She laughs nervously, "What in the world would give you that idea, Kana? Really, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."  
I give her a look, and she waves before dashing off. I sigh once more and shake my head.  
Hiei looks at me again, "How did you know she was there?"  
I smirk at him, "I have very good ears, despite that they're sensitive."  
He smirks back and leans up, nibbling the very tip of my left ear.  
I bite back a small moan and weakly smack his arm, "Jerk."  
He chuckles and moves back, "I swear I've heard that somewhere before."  
I laugh and rest my hands on his chest, "Have you noticed that we've been interrupted every time we've tried to do anything?"  
"I have, actually," he replies, a slight frown on his face. He then gets up from the windowsill and sets me on my feet. Hiei takes my hand and pulls me out the front door, then proceeds to tug me around the house to the back.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
He glances back at me, "Somewhere where we won't be interrupted."


End file.
